A collection of their first times
by fra22
Summary: This is a collection of small pieces recounting some of Brian and Justin's first times canon and non-canon . Written with different POVs : Brian's , Justin's, a narrator's... includes different relationship-building moments.
1. Intro

A/N:

Hi everybody! This is a little intro to present you this little thing I'm submitting.

This will be a collection of small pieces recounting some of Brian and Justin's first times (canon and non-canon, from 101 to post 513) It will be written with different POVs : Brian's , Justin's, a narrator's... and will include some cute, sex related or relationship building moments…

I already have written a few of them and will try to update regularly.

I'd say most of the chapters are PG-13 due to the language and some are NC-17 due to the graphic scenes. I'll try to write warnings at the beginning, just to be sure.

I think there are a lot of possibilities with this theme but sometimes I have to wait for inspiration to strike.

Then, I have to pay attention to the language which takes me more time than for an English native speaker.

Anyway I hope you'll like it and of course review (bad critics are also welcome. If not gratuitous, they can sometimes help me to improve the text).

Here we go!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Property of Cowlip


	2. The first time we spooned

**The first time we spooned.**

The first time we spooned, it was after a nightmare. At first, when Justin moved in after the bashing, he couldn't stand being touched. With time, he allowed me to kiss him, fuck him… still, when he had an episode at night, I had to give him some space. But one time, as he was shaking so violently, I took him in my arms and held him tight; very, very tight. He fought me for a while but finally calmed down and accepted the embrace. He fell back to sleep almost immediately after we had lain down, his face in my neck. In his sleep he turned around and we ended up spooning. As soon as I woke up and realized what had happened I turned my back to him. He was so out of it, I don't think he noticed anything.

The next time was _still _not spooning per se. It's just that Justin likes to fall asleep while I'm still inside of him. With tricks I'm always out as soon as I came. With Justin I have to indulge a bit and wait for him to catch his breath. Still, I always try my best to break contact before any of us really fall asleep. That time though, I was so high that I was snoring, the condom still on me right after pulling out of him. As I apparently did not take the time to move away from the twat, I woke up with a hell of a headache and my arm firmly encircling his waist, his ass against my crotch. I have to admit that that last part kinda made up for the rest and could –if I was some fucking romantic fag- make this fucking spooning tolerable; but I don't like chocolate and don't buy flowers. This time, he noticed and I couldn't get him to shut up the entire day. After a while I guess he bought my excuse – which was not so much an excuse as the truth- that I could not be held accountable for the shit I do in my sleep.

The fucker now use that line, _my_ line, every single time I catch him rubbing his dick on my ass in the morning.

Dream on little boy.

* * *

The first time we consciously spooned? He was standing in his underwear, in front of the bed, looking conflicted. I lifted the duvet, invited him in my bed and just _had to_ hold him. Back then we were so lost I cannot be held responsible for that. Still, it was too little, too late. After that, he was spooning with the fucking fiddler. I guess I could have missed waking up with his ass on my groin and his soft skin under my fingers _if _ I was the kinda guy to think about that cheesy stuff; which I'm not.

When he came back I kept on sleeping on my side, him on his but I made sure to be more- what's the stupid word corny people use? – yeah, I made sure I was more _affectionate_. It wasn't too much of a sacrifice and I learned to enjoy it. To kiss his head or to hug him and bring him to my chest to say hello or goodbye isn't so bad after all. Still, this has to stay out of bed. The only things I can allowed myself to do there is to caress his back when exiting him or to hold him while we kiss. We still don't cuddle or snuggle or any of those unnecessary displays of "affection". I'm not a kid anymore; I don't need to hold a teddy bear to get to sleep. Plus, Justin is definitely _not _a bear.

Then, I had cancer and for the first time, he spooned me. I didn't have the strength to push him away and I admit that when I had those freaking chills his body made an enough warm blanket. He would massage my stomach with one hand and rub my neck with the other. Actually, I'm not sure it counts as spooning. Does it?

Now, after all those years, I still sleep on my side of the bed, him on his. And, if one of us gravitate towards the other in our sleep, well, I guess it's okay, as long as it's followed by a nice morning fuck.


	3. The first time he apologized

**The first time he apologized:**

The first time he apologized. It was kinda pathetic, in a funny way, because the thing is: it was not for something big. It was ironic in a way because during all those years we had been together, he did and said plenty of really hurtful things that would have deserve some apologies, but back then, Brian was desperately sticking to his fucking mantra: "no regrets, no apologies". And then, out of the blue, he wasn't anymore.

So that night, as I was sitting at the dining table, waiting for him to start to eat, he opened the door, walked into the room and just threw a "sorry, I'm late" while getting rid of his coat and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I'd have laughed at the domesticity of all this if I wasn't taken aback by his "sorry". He said it so easily I'm not even sure he realized he'd said it. I almost didn't catch it as I was lost in my thoughts.

That night, I wasn't even angry at him. I knew that sometimes he got caught up in work or meetings or traffic. Few times he would call me to tell me he'd be late, most of the times I would be the one asking when he was coming home. Other times, like that night, none of us would pay attention or worry because I'd know he'd come home and he'd know I'd be there waiting for him.


	4. I spent the night and we didn't have sex

**The first time I spent the night and we did not have sex.**

He would kill me if I told anyone but surprisingly, there were numerous times when Brian let me stay in his bed all night and didn't fuck me. It happened pretty quickly actually. I can imagine the horror displaying on everyone's face if they ever were to find out. Brian Kinney let a guy stay at his place –already a miracle- and didn't fuck his brains out? The world is coming to an end!

It started with those times when I got kicked out of my parents' house or when I was the one not wanting to come home. Brian offered me a shelter and never asked anything in return. A true knight in a shining armor! There was also that time, after Michael's disaster party. I slept in his bed all dressed up. I don't think he even came to bed. I was really out of it, drunk as a fish. He still could have taken advantage of me - I would have been willing- but he didn't.

It was only during the post-bashing period of my life that I slept in Brian's bed, next to him and didn't want to have sex**.** It was the first time that I ever refused him and it wasn't so much that I didn't want it as I couldn't let it happened.

I think that the first time you get to sleep with your lover, really sleep, and do not have sex with him is probably as important as your first time fucking. It's what proves you that it's not all about sex. It lays the first grounds of your relationship. In my case, as soon as Brian let me spend the night at his loft and didn't have sex with me –although I _knew_ he wanted to- I was convinced the big bad wolf was as harmless as a puppy.


	5. The first times I experienced sex

**A/ N: ** **NC-17 : warning: this chapter depicts sexual acts**

I know it might bother some people to read pieces with sexual contents but for me it seems impossible not to mention them. It's not just because I'm a bit of a perv ;-) but mostly because sex was a big part of the show. I don't remember ever watching a show that included us so much in every aspect of the characters' life. It wasn't just mentioned, we witnessed sex acts and shared showers and even the guys peeing. So in a way I don't think I should apologize. The warnings are there. If you don't want to read it, skip it.

* * *

**The first time he rimmed me**

The first time he rimmed me was just before the first time he fucked me. Back then, I had no idea such a thing as rimming existed, but trust me, I join the fan club as soon as his tongue hit my hole. Brian is great at everything related to sex, but one of the things I prefer is him pushing his tongue into me. I guess there is nothing more intimate than that and nothing that hot.

* * *

**The first time I blew him**

The first time I blew him. It happened on our second encounter. He had brought me back to his place from Babylon after dancing for a while with me. We had barely entered in the loft that he was attacking my entire body. We didn't make it to the bed.

We were sitting on the sofa and I was scrutinizing every one of his moves. He has a way of smoking that makes you want to be the cigarette. I was looking at his dick and thought it was the most beautiful thing on earth. Knowing it had being inside of me… I just wanted to have it in my mouth, to be able to taste him. I was still so scared back then. I didn't know how to approach him. Was I supposed to ask if it was okay before doing anything? He knew I was a virgin the first time we met, so I wasn't sure he would agree on me having his dick in a place where I had teeth.

He was getting annoyed, asking me to stop staring at him. I just had to do it right then, before he asked me to leave. So I slowly dropped on my knees in front of him, throwing looks to see his reaction. He arched his eyebrow and when he saw me lick my lips he smirked. I took that as a go.

At first I was hesitant, I was so afraid I'll do something wrong. I didn't want him to kick me out. I so wanted to be with him again after that. So I started by licking him, lapping his cock like a cat. I was checking here and there if it was fine. I just experimented. I did what I thought would feel good. After a few minutes his breath became more ragged and I knew I was on the right track. The first taste of his precum was my reward and the taste made me love him even more. Everything about this man was perfect. I took my time and when he came I couldn't believe it was because of me; because I did something to make him feel good, other than offering my ass. I wasn't sure what to do with his cum. Was I suppose to spit it? I didn't want to offend him by doing so, but I didn't want to appear gross or stupid by swallowing either. I thought of the fact that he didn't ask me to use a condom and that he came into my mouth. He stayed there and I wanted him to. Rapidly I came to the conclusion that the best way for him to stay in me longer was to swallow. At the exact moment I constricted my throat, we locked eyes. It was fucking intense. I dared give him a shy smile and I saw one corner of his mouth go up.

Let's say that after that first experience, I was blowing him every chance I got, namely every time I was with him. He didn't even have to ask me to.

* * *

**The first time he blew me**

The first time he blew me I was still new at, well, everything. I still remembered vividly how it felt like the first time he touched my dick. It was when he gave me my first handjob and I came while he was on the phone. He was so mad I stained his duvet. Then, he rimmed me. Then, he fucked me again and again. I already had blown him several times before he decided to reciprocate.

I didn't really know it back then, but Brian does not suck guys off. I mean, sometimes he does, but so rarely that when he does, it feels special. You feel special. At that time I was just wondering if there was something wrong with my cock that would make him not want to suck it. I asked him if he didn't like sucking cocks. He snorted and said it was fine but he liked way better to be the receiver. I didn't understand because actually no one had ever blown me and I liked sucking him a lot, but as soon as his mouth touched me I got it. I still enjoy sucking him as much as him sucking me. I guess I just don't see things the way he does. For him, guys sucking him are serving him. They are like somehow inferior. For me, blowing a guy is being in charge; having him under my control. I can do what I want and drive him crazy. At that moment he's mine. Plus, I like the way Brian tastes. It's not like I'm not a big fan of cum. Sometimes it tastes funny, even disgusting. One time I blew this guy and his cum… well, that's not the point here.

The best part is when Brian looks into my eyes, his open mouth hovering over my crotch and I can feel his warm breath on me. It gives me goose bumps and drives me mad. Knowing that he swallows a part of me is one of the hottest things I can think of. It makes me hard.

* * *

**The first time I rimmed him**

It was quite some time after we became "fuck buddies". It's not that I didn't want to; it's just that I hadn't had the occasion to. Every time we were together we were fucking like bunnies and making out like teenagers –for my defense, I was one. I loved giving him blowjobs and I was quite satisfied with that but I was dying to do more. So, one time, as he was lying down on his bed, legs spread… (this had its importance because at that moment, the setting was finally in my favor. I couldn't really try it when he was standing against the wall and me in front of him, sucking his cock or when we were in a public place. I'm sure he would have kicked my ass if I tried it someplace where someone could have seen us).

Anyway, my tongue digressed from its former target and moved downwards. When it lingered longer than usual near his hole and he didn't stop me, I went for it. And shit, Brian loves being rimmed! It was so amazing to see his hole clench and wink at me and to hear Brian moan that I almost came right on the spot. It was so great to be the one giving him pleasure in a different way and to be near the "holy Grail". "Hol –y" being the key word. I was finally inside of him. He trusted me enough to go there. It was such a power trip. I quickly learned that while Brian loves to get sucked, he loves getting rimmed just as much. But with the latter it can last a long, long time, sometimes half an hour. Once we came close to an hour. I couldn't feel my tongue and my jaw for an entire day. Anyway, back then I had hoped it meant I was approaching a time when he would let me fuck him. Oh boy, how I was wrong!

* * *

**The first time I fingered him**

The first time I fingered him, I was sucking him and rimming him as the same time. He was lying on his back. I dared rubbing my index finger against his hole and he didn't stop me. I continued my ministrations while having his dick deep in my throat. I looked at him. His head was thrown back against the pillows, his mouth open, his eyes closed. I pressed my finger, observing his reaction. I wasn't sure his brain registered what I was doing because his face didn't move. He just licked his lips, groaned and pushed on my head dragging his penis further into my mouth. I probed on, inserted slowly a finger slicked with spit. He grunted and his mouth twisted. He knew what was happening, still, he didn't say anything. So I went on and finger fucked him while blowing him and licking him. At some point he became wild and started fucking my face. I stayed still only moving the finger in his ass, matching my pace with his. He came in a shudder, hard. I was in awe with this new openness of his. I never saw him that crazy, not when I was in charge. I think that was it. For the first time, I really felt like I was fucking him; and it was beautiful.


	6. The first time I fucked him

**A/N:  NC-17 **Again this chapter contains sexual contents. I also warn the people embarassed at the thought of Brian bottoming. It happened in the show, I didn't make it up. You have the right to reject it but in this case skip this chapter.

* * *

**The first time I fucked him**

Hmm...the first time I fucked him. Well, it was when we lived together. It was like a year and a half after the night I met him. I had being waiting for that moment for, well, a year and a half. It was magic. Fuck it if it makes me sound like a lesbian; it was. I never felt so connected to him. At that precise moment, he was mine. Entirely. His body, his soul, everything was mine and only mine.

When I think about it I realize I was a jerk to him. I didn't even prepare him. I just couldn't wait any longer. I will admit that I was also afraid he'd change his mind if he had any time to think about it.

When I pressed into him and felt him opening up for me I… there is no word for that. It was like when he's inside me and I feel complete but even more so because we reserved the roles and it made it even more intense, special.

He doesn't bottom. Not often. I'm not stupid, I know he did it before he met me but I truly believe it was not often and that he had to be in a particular mood. I like to think he hasn't done it with anyone else since we've been together but I can't be sure of that. I just know our first time was a special moment for us, both of us. If it wasn't anything special he would have let me fuck him already. But it meant something to him. And to me, it meant everything.

* * *

**A/N:** **Warning: ** this little piece is slightly different from what I usually write and some people (me first) could consider it a bit out of character as Brian is concerned. In my mind, it took place in a far distant future from 513. Brian and his relationship with Justin would have have evolved.

* * *

**The first time he asked me to fuck him**

I was already asleep at the loft and he came back late. He was fucked up, high, drunk, maybe both. He was in a really bad shape. Something big had happened. I didn't know what and he never told me. He woke me up. He was tugging on my dick and rubbing his naked self against me. I remember waking up slowly, moaning. I felt his tongue pressuring against my mouth, demanding entrance. I remember he smelled of alcohol and cigarettes and sweat. He was eating my mouth almost hurting me. His nails were digging in my skin. He was clutching my ass so hard I immediately knew something was wrong. I tried to make him focus and look at me, talk to me but he stopped me. He held my head and neck in his strong hands and pressed his temple to mine and said in a desperate voice that made my hair stand: "Fuck me." I was stunned. I was certain I wasn't really awake. But the pain was real; the pain in my skin, the pain in his voice. "Brian" I murmured. "Brian" I repeated. I don't know, I think I was just scared of what was happening. His distress was so obvious. "Justin, fuck me. I want you to fuck me, just fuck me". He was tugging at me, at my skin like it was clothes, exhaling a hot breath directly on my face. He kissed me over and over, pressing against my groin, mumbling over and over "Justin", "Fuck me". He put my hand on his ass. I didn't know what to do. I had known him for years and I'd never seen him like that, so desperate. I was shocked, not just because he was, for the first time, asking me to fuck him, but because of the state he was in. I wasn't sure if I should do it; I was afraid of the consequences. What if it made him feel worse? What if he refused to look at me after? But what would happen if I rejected him? There were only a few reasons why he would be acting so strange and I bet that someone had rejected him. Someone he deeply cared about; maybe his mother.

It's not often that I top. I can count on one hand, well maybe two hands (tops) the time he agreed to bottom for me. And, the difference is all there: he _agreed_. I was always the one asking. More times than not, he denied me. I know it's just not what he prefers in sex and that's alright but sometimes I just want to feel him and him to feel _me_. I know he enjoys it; he always comes. But, _never _has he been the one expressing the want, the need to get fucked. And to be honest, I wish he didn't. Not like that. Seeing him like this broke my heart, but when I got a glimpse of his eyes, I also saw love. He loved me and he knew I loved him. So I did as he requested, hoping it would make him feel wanted, loved, needed.

I wasn't sure he would remember any of this in the morning. I kinda hoped he wouldn't. But I knew that his body would. It would remember for him, as he asked me to fuck him hard again and again. "Harder, harder" he kept demanding. I did my best to make him feel safe. I linked our fingers together, I kissed him everywhere, I stayed in him after it was over and I ran my hand in his hair over and over as he fell asleep.

XXXX

XXXX

The next day, he didn't say anything - like I had assumed. He didn't say if he remembered the night or if he just guessed something unusual had happened. I just saw him getting up gingerly off the bed and walk cautiously to the bathroom where he stayed longer than I wished.

After that episode, he never verbally asked me to fuck him. Ever again.

I still top sometimes, but his asking is more subtle, less direct and definitely less desperate; and I really don't mind.


	7. The time she realized BK loved her son

**The first time Jennifer Taylor realized Brian Kinney loved her son.**

There were plenty of moments when Jennifer Taylor grudgingly acknowledged that there was more to "it" than sex between Brian and her son. Like that time when Brian came over her house to try to make Craig accept his son back and finally took Justin home with him, giving him a place to stay.

The realization that Brian genuinely liked her son hit her when she discovered that Brian went to prom and danced with him. No 30-year-old man would be caught dead at a prom if not for someone he really liked; unless he wanted to get laid. But Jennifer knew at that point that Brian was already sleeping with her son, so again, it couldn't be just for sex.

The first time she admitted to herself that he cared about Justin was when a nurse told her about a man visiting her son every night. As soon as the nurse said "handsome": she knew.

The first time she knew he loved him: when he accepted without a word to never seeing Justin again so her son could get better and have a better life. She saw the way he was crushed and still, he did it, for Justin's sake. He had nothing to gain from it; only everything to lose. Then he took him with him and Justin got better and she started to trust the man. He paid for PIFA when no one else could, took Justin back after he had left him for another man. Knowing Brian was a man with a great ego and a bigger pride, she understood then how in love he was.

There was of course the bombing. By then she already knew what was what. Brian was a proud, mysterious and charming man for everyone to see but she knew that in reality he was only a scared little boy. She understood Justin's decision to leave him again but she was disappointed. She too dreamed about a fairytale ending for her beautiful son and she thought they made a beautiful couple. She could see the way they lit up in each other's presence. They brought the best out of each other. What she still couldn't believe, was the unique love they shared: the one in a lifetime kind of love, a great love like you only see in books and movies. The one that made Brian go inside a hazardous building to retrieve her son.

At the time she didn't completely understand the possible consequences of her demand. She wanted to know that her son was alright. She was shocked. She saw Brian. She asked him to go find him. And he did. He didn't wait a second. He didn't think. He just went inside not knowing if it was safe, not caring if it could collapse or blow up again. His love was so strong that he would have willingly given his life for her son. And he kinda did in a metaphorical way.

Yes, she was surprised when he told her he had proposed but when she thought about it on the ride home, she realized she wasn't in fact, _that_ shocked. She was disappointed for both of them that it didn't work out. Again, Brian did everything he could to give her son what he needed: commitment. Then he let him go experience life on his own like she always wanted for Justin to do. She knows how difficult it's been for them but she doesn't worry. No, Jennifer Taylor isn't crazy or naïve; she's just able to recognize a great love when she sees one. And in the Taylor family they are optimistic. Her boys will work it out.


	8. The 1st time I fucked someone else

**A/N: ** Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot of deadlines (job, thesis...) and I just had/have to keep myself from fanfic for a little while. Hopefully, in less than 2 weeks, it'll be summer and I'll be able to update this collection and other short stories.

I wrote a long time ago what I'm submitting today and would have loved to improve it but I guess inspiration left me...

* * *

**The first time I slept with another guy.**

It was weird; good but weird. It wasn't _him_. Everything was new, everything was still to be discovered and lots of those things were disappointing.

Actually, they were a lot of first times with a lot of different guys too. There was the first time I blew another guy, the first time I fucked one. It was long before I got to fuck Brian. I was really excited that night, that _finally_ I was the one to top. I was also nervous as hell. I wanted to be good, great even. I was also a bit sad that I didn't get to share that first time with Brian. I was craving to make love to him, but back then, he wouldn't let me. I didn't know when it would finally happen, if ever. I had waited long enough.

There was of course the first time I let someone, other than Brian, fuck me. I was conflicted on that one but I knew what Brian would have told me: "enjoy your youth". He's the one who taught me the difference between love and sex. I learned quickly that you can sometimes have both but that most times, you will have only one of them. It was strange to have this other man inside me. He was nowhere nearly as good as Brian. At the moment of penetration, I realized that once it was done, Brian would not be the only one any longer. I had wanted him to be the only one, but it wasn't meant to be.

And then, there was the time when I let another man make love to me and when I made love to him. I never had made love with anyone else than Brian before Ethan and it never happened again; and it never will. I don't want to. I won't try to justify my actions. It was wrong to betray Brian that way. I was cheating, lying and hiding things from him. I was so lost and I so desperately wanted to be loved. Sometimes it felt right, mostly it felt wrong. In retrospect, I guess I was more letting him make love to me than the opposite. Anyway, we all know where desperation can lead us: to pure fucking disappointment.


	9. 1st time he fucked a guy in front of me

**The first time he fucked a guy in front of me:**

Fucking Babylon contest. I was stunned. So many emotions assaulted me. I didn't really know how to react. He looked hot topping. I was jealous and I can admit it now, I guess kinda disappointed. He was fucking someone else. He was topping, maybe for the first time, and that guy wasn't me. From what I saw Justin was good. At that precise moment I saw him for the first time as a man. It's not because he was topping, that has nothing to do with it, but before the contest, I always considered him as a kid; a love-sick kid who would always be there when and where I wanted him to be. I was in control. He wanted me. He needed me. And then he didn't anymore. He could fuck his brains out with other people. He could even get to top, something I wasn't ready to give him at the time. He rejected me. I knew the kid at some balls; I didn't know how big there were –actually I did, but here I speak metaphorically. For the first time ever I wasn't a part of his experimentation. He excluded me as retaliation. Of course he was right to do so, but it still hurt. It hurt my ego. It hurt my pride and there was this painful gut twisting feeling that I didn't fully understand at the time. Now I understand it too well.

If only back then I had a fucking idea where this thing between us would lead us, I probably would have spared myself a lot of pain. I would have told myself: "You think seeing him fucking this twink sucks? Imagine seeing him kissing another guy. Wait for him to love another guy. Wait till you see him bleeding himself out on a fucking parking lot".

What a fucking lie! I would have told myself: "Buckle up, you idiot, cause you're in for a fucking gut wrenching, mind blowing, crazy, bumpy ride and you're are going to love every single minute of it".

After that first time it became much easier to see him fuck someone else, or after some years, get fucked by someone else. I think once the initial surprise passed, I could focus on the fact that it was fucking hot. It was also, I guess, the fact that I knew I was always his first choice. The only one he really wanted.

Not surprisingly, when we weren't together, physically or emotionally, it was harder for me to keep my jealousy under control. But how could you blame me? It's Justin.


	10. He kicked a trick out of bed for him

Timeframe: early season 2

**The first time Brian kicked a trick out of bed for Justin**

In the past, Brian had kicked tricks out of his loft because of Justin's presence. It happened a few times -even from the beginning- but it was very different from _that_ night. Back then, two and only two scenarios had been possible. The first one being that Brian was done with the trick and would have asked him to leave sooner or later, and Justin had just served him as an excuse. The second and last actually happened only once. It was when everyone involved was still dressed and Brian was not having his fun already. The trick had being nasty to Justin, ordering him to leave but Brian came to the rescue. Justin liked to think that getting rid of tricks wouldn't actually cost Brian that much anyway because the young man was a sure thing; so Brian could still get laid. But Brian didn't seem to think the same way, and more than once, Justin had been the one ejected from the loft.

But that night they were all already in action, a trick in their bed, and all of them wearing a proud hard-on. They were hurrying through the foreplay when Justin's hand -which at been whacking off the trick at a frenzied pace- started to shake. He tried to relax and changed hands. He never really had much strength in his left hand and the jerking got a bit clumsy. Fortunately the trick was too busy sucking Brian off. The minutes passed and Justin decided his gimp hand had had enough rest. But as soon as he began to use it again, it clamped and a hiss escaped his mouth. He involuntarily twisted the trick's dick -luckily not too hard to injure him (or was it?)- but enough to make him let go of Brian's dick and throw him a heated look: "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Can't you at least give a decent handjob?"

Justin had given him a beseeching look then, praying the dick would shut his mouth before Brian realized what was happening. Of course it was useless, as the tall man had noticed the warm mouth had left him. It was also too much to ask from the brainless trick. As Justin tried to hide his hand, the fucker had to make fun of him. "Fuck! What's your problem, _boy_? What the fuck is wrong with you? If you're not even able to jerk a guy off without getting all cramped up and wrinkled faced, I don't even wanna think about how bad you would be with your dick!". The trick sure talked fast but he was not as fast as Brian, who jumped out of bed and with a very scary face yelled angrily at him to "get the fuck out". Justin was not even shocked or pleased because he was damn well embarrassed. He withdrew at the other side of the bed, far away from the trick and Brian. He couldn't look at any of them and tried to hide his clenching hand. He felt so ugly and damaged. Once the trick had left -banging loudly the door open till the very end of the trail; of course leaving the "fucking door open", as Brian screamed after him- Justin felt the bed shifting and Brian's hot breath on his shoulder. "Let me" Brian had said, not really asking for permission, as he immediately seized Justin's hand. Despite the acute pain, the young man tried to resist a bit. He always felt better when Brian massaged his hand, but he still was embarrassed about it. "I'm sorry" he had said. Brian hadn't answered and had continued rubbing his hand. When he felt Justin's imploring eyes and heard the blond starting to excuse himself -"I did a lot of sketching today at school and…"- he shocked his head, as to show his disapproval of Justin's apologizing, and replied: "He was retarded and had a small dick; his ass smelled bad. Actually, you did us all a favor by giving me an excuse to kick his ugly ass out of here."

That was so Brian: Never admit you did something nice and noble. Turn it into a joke or a favor to you. Justin knew damn well Brian had liked the trick's body; he had been hard the moment the asshole took his clothes off. Nevertheless, Justin did as it was expected from him and allowed a small smile to crawl on his tired face. The pain had diminished but it had taken all the strength out of him. At least he didn't cry. He hated when the ache brought tears to his eyes and caused him to whimper. He was also hurt by the trick's comment. Not that he would ever tell Brian. Though Justin suspected he already knew from the harsh tone he had used to banish the trick.

What started out as an exciting threesome, ended with both men going to bed before 1 A.M with flaccid cocks. It didn't really matter to Justin though, because Brian had chosen going to bed and sleeping early, without having gotten laid first, over hot sex with a trick. He really didn't matter to Justin because Brian had chosen _him_.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Property of CowLip.


	11. The first time we went to a restaurant

A/N: So sorry for the wait but inspiration left me. If you find it, please bring it back to me. If you also have some ideas of first times you would like to read, let me know.

This is a first time I would have loved to see on the show. I would have enjoyed to see if there would have been some awkwardness or just plain fun or even some hidden romanticism as Brian only can do.**  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

**The first time we went to a restaurant. **

Everyone knows that Brian Kinney doesn't do dates. No lunches, no dinners. You are lucking if he offers you a beer before fucking you into the mattress. I have shared hundreds of meals with him over the years. Most of them were taken at the diner on Liberty Avenue, some at Debbie's, a few in his loft. I have cooked for him once or twice. But Brian does mostly take outs. I never really understood why. It's not always faster, it's not always healthier, not always better but it is most definitely more expensive. Not that money matters much to him in this case. I think it has something to do with not being predictable. He doesn't like going grocery shopping and prefer to have an empty fridge. He likes to have the illusion of being able to take off at any moment, not wondering if the food would go bad. He likes to think he can eat anywhere and not feel obligated to eat in because there is a dinner ready for him at home. Plus, having a home-cooked meal seems too domestic to him.

So, yeah, we had lunches and dinners and breakfasts together, but we never went someplace else; at least not just the two of us.

Therefore, when we got back together and he offered me to try a restaurant, I was quite happy. He was offering me a meal at a new nice place. He was willing to be seeing in my company. He was compromising himself by giving me the possibility to consider this as a date –unofficial of course.

I didn't take him up on his offer that time but the next time I sure did. It was two days later, the day before we got caught by Vance Gardner and what's-his-face police chief. Brian just brought me to a little bistro near Vanguard during lunch break. He just said "Hungry?" and we walked to this place, asked for a table as he explained he came there quite often when he had time. A peculiar scene welcomed me: dark wooden tables and chairs, subdued lighting and businessmen. I was surrounded by men in fine suits pressed around small tables and I wasn't sure who of me or them were more out of place. Brian seemed to notice my surprise and explained that they offered great salads and an efficient service. They also had some more sophisticated meals and this European feel that some clients he brought here liked. So this was not a real date. If anything it could have been considered as a lunch with a colleague. Except Brian did not do those things; he hated the people who worked at the agency. Surely, he never cared to learn the interns' names, less bring them to lunch. So I wasn't actually there with him in my capacity of an intern. Still, I had to give him some credit for the nice cover.

He ordered a salad, I ordered spaghetti carbonara. We had wine. We talked and laughed. We did not discuss work or the campaign. We just spent time together. It was fun. It was nice. It was a date.


	12. The first time they were monogamous

_A/N: _ Hello everybody!

I know it's been a long, long time. It's just that I haven't written any "first time" chapter in over 6 months. So, I guess after today this collection will be complete.**  
**

The chapter I'm submitting today was written almost a year ago, when I first started this collection. I never published it, hoping I'll find a way to improve it as I'm not happy with it. But after all this time, I have to surrender and admit that it will not get better.

So I apologize if this little Christmas gift (for those of you who celebrate Xmas) is not a great one.

You'll also find a few bonuses. There are ideas I gave up on, not knowing what to say or not taking the time to go on.

Anyway, thank you so much for all your support, guys. Thank you for taking the time to read this collection.

A particular thank you is in order for all of you who reviewed -quite nicely- my work.

I wish you happy holidays!

Cheers,

fra22

* * *

**PG-13  
**

**The first time they were monogamous.**

It'll happen years from now. It will not be a conscious choice. It's just that with time tricking will lose its interest. It'll start slowly, gradually, by not fucking a different guy every night. It will not be bad for their libido, as Brian always feared. In fact, it'll make the "extras" more enjoyable, less predictable. Over the months, the amount of tricks will diminish, until after a few years, Brian and Justin will stop tricking on their own all together. It'll seem that it was not as satisfying as it used to be. Also, it'll appear that it was more hurtful to their relationship than necessary. So instead, they will multiply threesomes and foursomes. It'll mostly happen at their place, sometimes at the Baths. They'd still fuck in backrooms and other public places, but just the two of them. It will not be as bad as Brian had always imagined. Actually, it'll be kinda hot, knowing that guys could look, appreciate, but not touch. Only _he_ could savor his delicious partner. It'll also make him -the best fuck in the Pitts- more inaccessible than ever.

During foursomes they'll have a respective partner or switch, depending on the versatility of the guests. Even from the start, back at the beginning of their relationship, the foursomes had been rare. The saying 'the more, the merrier" is not always true. It can be fucking frustrating to accommodate each participant, especially when facing another couple. How can you remember all the fucking rules while fucking? They'll still get a kick out of it though. It will just not happen that much.

On the other hand, threesomes will have a little come back in the two men's lives. Ever since the fiddler disaster, Brian had been cautious to the number of three-ways he would ask from Justin. The older man had always been fond of them and he still shared a night with two strangers quite often; in private. He would generally invite his first choice –Justin- to join in, but more often than not the blond would refuse. Brian never insisted, dreading a misunderstanding. Three-ways with Justin had been uncommon and spread out through time since the artist came back from fiddler-land, but when they'll start to do without the one-on-one tricking, the blond will seem more inclined to share his partner with another man in the safety of their bed, under his supervision. Brian will not know at first if his younger lover was being indulgent because he, as well, missed other's men company or if he feared that Brian would get tired of having only one major sex partner and go back to tricking on his own. Soon he'll notice that "sandwiches" were still very much appreciated by Justin.

Being between his long time partner and another man was probably the extra that Justin had always liked the most. He'd get to top and still be filled by the man he loved. Later, it'll also be a way to get new willing partners without breaking the new exclusive tone of the commitment he and Brian would share and this without all the logistic problems that a foursome includes.

XXX

Down the road, even sex with multiple partners will get tiresome. It'll seem so dull in comparison to what the two of them share. Plus, they had their fun -in Brian's case, for a long time-; it was time for another chapter. At some point, both men will realize that they are heading towards monogamy. None of them will say it out loud. We could speculate and say it was for fear that Brian will freak out and set in motion his self-destructive behavior or that they couldn't quite believe it themselves, especially after the eternity Justin had been waiting and Brian denying. Nevertheless it will happen. They will not talk about it nor set rules. None of them will make promises, probably because they'll both know that they might not be able to keep them. They'll be realistic as they'd always been. One day, one of them may get tempted and yield.

The only thing they would be sure of is that they'll be honest with each other and come clean; and that's the only thing that'll matter.


	13. Bonuses

Come on, follow me. Let's have a look. What do we have here?

* * *

**The first time I took E**.

Brian placed a tab between his teeth and looked at me, an eyebrow arched. I trusted him. There was no one else I would rather have experienced it with, so I shared a kiss and the E with Brian. It was also a smart way to reduce the amount I was taking.

The drug made me aware of everything. I think I've never been as much aware of the world surrounding me than at that moment. At the same time, I was completely out of it, giddy and flushed and bouncing around. It was really cool. I would alternate being in a state of awareness and a carefree one and Brian would follow along, amused by my reactions.

* * *

_A/N: It was so gross that I couldn't publish that! (I just did? woops, sorry)_**  
**

**The first time we took a bath together**, strangely it was at the actual Baths. It wasn't as much a bathtub as a small pool and…we were not alone. Guys were fucking in there and I couldn't help but think that I was probably bathing in their cum. It was gross and probably kinda unsafe. I could have caught something in there, right?

* * *

**The first time we fucked someone else together**

We both rolled the condoms on each other. It was so hot and honestly, it'll ever be the only time Brian will do that for me, as it's not on the menu when I fuck him.

* * *

**The first time ****I dreamed about him**  


Brian's POV**: The first time I dreamed about him,** I found myself hard and sweating in the morning. I guess there are worse dreams.

Justin's POV: The first time I dreamed about him, or should I think about the first time I didn't? I believe I was dreaming about him before I even actually met him.

* * *

**The first time** **I found a drawing of me on my pillow**

One day, I found a drawing with a note on my pillow.

_Sorry, couldn't help it, U looked so beautiful._

It's quite flattering to think of the effect I have on the kid.

* * *

**A lot of other first times**

Justin's POV:

Despite being sex machines, we still have some first times to share. I still haven't made love to him face to face and I still hope that one day we won't need condoms. Is this going to happen soon? I don't think so; but I don't mind waiting a bit. I'm a very patient man.

* * *

_A/N: _I guess you all can see why they didn't make the cut (too short, too weird, too gross...), but I felt like sharing.

This is now the final goodbye for this collection. :(

Bye!


End file.
